A Melody of Memories
by io sono mi-cchi
Summary: COMPLETE Miyu is leaving Heiomachi. While she was packing her things, she found a music notebook she owned. She continues the melody and so does the story. AU.
1. Sayonara

**A Melody of Memories**

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own Daa Daa Daa.

I got a little musical these days.

* * *

**Part 1-Sayonara**

Miyu was packing her things since she'll move back to her old town. She was crying since she'll miss everything in Heiomachi. _'I guess everything just needs to end' _she told herself. She emptied her drawer. She saw a small music notebook with the words _A Melody of Memories. 'Eh? I thought I left this at home,' s_he thought as she dried her tears. She opened the notebook and saw some musical notes arranged. _'I guess this is what I wrote when I was really sad when leaving my old town, but now I'm returning. I guess I have to continue this song since I'm leaving again,' _she told herself. She stuffs her other things in her pack and gets a pencil.

Meanwhile, Kanata was preparing their dinner. When he was about to knock on Miyu's door, she heard her humming a song. _'What is she singing this time?' _he thought. He knocked on the door and said that it was dinnertime already.

The two were quiet when they ate dinner. They usually talk about stuff and, even sometimes, fight. Kanata, who can't take the suffocating silence, started the conversation.

"Uhm… Miyu, what were you humming awhile ago?" he asked.

"Ah… that one. It's called _A Melody of Memories_." Miyu said plainly.

Silence ruled them again.

"Why'd you ask?" Miyu asked.

"Nothing…" he replied nonchalantly.

'_Why is Kanata more boring than before? Is it because I answered him plainly?' _she thought.

She stood up when she finished eating.

"I'll wash the dishes since tomorrow I'll be leaving," she said.

"Can we do it together?" he asked.

"Sure, but why?" Miyu asked.

"So you won't take forever in washing those," he replied with a sarcastic tone.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" she exclaimed, "Why can't you be a little more kind?"

"Yeah… whatever. Can't you at least thank me for helping you?"

'_Maybe I should be careful of what I wish for… or complain about,' _she thought.

They continued on talking until they have finished their chores. After everything, they went to their own bedrooms and slept. At exactly midnight, Miyu suddenly woke up. She didn't know why so she went to get a cup of tea to relax. While heating the water and getting the box of tea bags and a cup from the cupboard, she felt she wanted to continue the melody she started. She went to her room to get the music notebook and a pencil. When the kettle whistled, she turned the stove's knob and poured the water on the cup. She sat on the dining table and wrote the notes she felt that were appropriate. She took a sip of her tea and continued.

After sometime, she wanted to go around the temple for inspiration. She went to the Sakura tree where they buried the time capsule underneath it. She looked at the large tree and recalled those times. The wind blew a soft, cool breeze. Miyu sits down under the tree and then opens a flashlight. She wrote some musical notes and hummed them to see if they were fit. She fled the place and stopped by the most memorable places in the temple area. The last place she went to was the place where she and Kanata usually look at the moon and talk about stuff. She was surprised when Kanata was there, but he was asleep so she discreetly sat down and looked at the full moon. She wrote more notes and as she play them in her mind, it sounded almost perfect. She finished her piece with an end bar line and her initials as a signature.

She glanced on her sleeping housemate. She was thinking if she would leave him there or wake him up. She didn't want to wake him up since she wanted to stare at his face, to look at his beautiful long lashes and his cute, innocent face while he's not conscious. Her heart began to beat fast, just like what happens when she's with him in awkward situations. She likes him even though he annoys her. She decided to wake him up but before she could even move, his eyes started to open. He first saw Miyu in front of him, sitting down at her usual spot when they look at the moon.

"Eh?" he said, "Miyu, why aren't you asleep yet?"

"I woke up. I don't even know why," she explained.

Silence… They just looked at the splendid skies. This time, the silence is not awkward. It seems to have a meaning to both of them. No one would understand this quiet phenomenon but them.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be sleeping in your room?" Miyu asked.

"I can't sleep, so I decided to stay here. Unfortunately I fell asleep. That's the story," he answered.

They took a last glance on the full moon and closed the Shoji screen and went inside their rooms.

"Oyasumi, Kanata"

"Oyasumi, Miyu"

Inside Miyu's room, she had rewritten her creation in a different sheet. She felt happy since she had finished her piece. Her last night in the Saionji temple is memorable for her. Still, she felt sad and unfulfilled. _'If only I could confess this feeling like the other girls… maybe I won't be this sad. It would be my last chance because we would never know when I'll see him again. Maybe never… Why can't I have courage to say what I have inside? Why am I always pouring these untold feelings in my music?' _she asked herself. But an idea popped in her mind.

The next day, Kanata woke up at 6 AM. He cooked breakfast and did his morning rituals. He went to check on Miyu. He opened the door as quiet as he could. Her room was clutter-free but he noticed something on the desk. _'Eh? A music sheet?' _he asked himself. Written on the sheet was _A Melody of Memories _and it had 3 pages. Kanata looked at the last page, Miyu's initials were there. _'She composed it, huh?' _he thought, _'I never knew she knows this music stuff.'_

He looked at her, soundly sleeping. He heaved a sigh and left the room.

Time has come. Miyu was ready to go. Their friends, Christine, Aya, Nanami, Santa, Nozumo, Mikan, and Mizuki are waiting at the station while her parents are outside waiting for her. Kanata was waiting outside her room. When she got out, it was obvious that she didn't want to leave. "So… ready to go?" Kanata asked in a sad tone. Miyu just nodded.

He helped her carry the bags. Kanata went ahead but then Miyu suddenly stopped. Kanata noticed that, so he turned around. "What's wrong? Did you forget something?" he asked.

She nodded. "I forgot something," she said looking directly into Kanata's eyes. She went to her room and gave a brown envelope to him.

"Open it when I leave, okay?" she said. She smiled and at the same time looked embarrassed. "Why are you happy? Awhile ago, you were looking depressed and now you're smiling," he asked.

"I don't want to have a bad memory of my last day in this place. I don't want to shed a tear nor feel sadness. I won't leave this place anyway since beautiful times were lived here." She stopped and hugged Kanata. He felt that his shirt was getting wet. "But it seems impossible not to cry. So many wonderful things have happened here. It's never going to be the same," she continued.

He stroked her hair and comforted her. He pulled her out of the embrace and kissed her lips. Miyu was so shocked that she wasn't able to move. When Kanata ended the kiss, Miyu was still in shock. Her cheeks were crimson and so are Kanata's.

"I wish you get what does that mean. So don't cry anymore," Kanata said not looking directly to her eyes.

"Thank you Kanata." She said with a smile, tears still streaming down of her face. She wiped them and went out of the temple. At the train station, her friends were saying their adieus and hugged their beloved friend.

"Sayonara!"

She boarded the train and left Heiomachi.

* * *

This is the conclusion of the first part.

Hope you liked it.

So here goes next chapter

Reviews are welcome…


	2. Reminisce

**A Melody of Memories**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Daa Daa Daa!

Please enjoy the 2nd part… Really short but the next chapter will be loooong...

* * *

**Part 2- Reminisce**

Alone in the temple, Kanata silently read the book for his book report. He was reading the book but not even a word enters in his brain. He remembers, it was a year since she left. He didn't get used to the usual silence. It was very empty. He sighed, "I wish I could see her again but even if I send her a bunch of emails, her ratio of response is about 10:2. She really is busy."

He went in his room. The brown envelope Miyu gave when she left, still unopened, lies inside his organized space. _'What can be the content of this envelope? I wonder why she said I'd open it when she's gone,' _he thought as he picked up the thing. He opened it and, to his surprise, it was the composition from his dear Miyu. A handwritten note was scribbled behind the sheet. It says:

_Kanata,_

_This is a piece I composed myself so laugh all you want if it's not good enough for you. I hope we can play it together. I made that piece just for you. It is supposed to be a duet. Someday, when we meet again, let us play that together, okay? I'll miss you. Wait for me. I'll come back. I promise._

_PS: I know you have a flute so don't pretend you don't know how to play this. wink_

_Miyu_

"HOW THE HELL DID SHE KNOW!?" he exclaimed aloud. Good thing he had no neighbors or else they'd be calling the asylum right now. After awhile, he read the note again. His lips curved upwards and thought of Miyu. _'She's very sweet and thoughtful,'_ he thought. He brought out his flute and tried to get what she has worked on.

As he heard the tune, he remembered the times they spent together with Ruu, Wannya and the others. Most of the moments are crazy yet fun. He heaved a sigh. _'Ah… memories. The only thing you can do with them is reminisce,'_ he told himself. He continued practicing the piece and let him feel what she wants him to feel through the music she made.

"I'll just have to wait until she comes back. I know she will because she promised."

* * *

hope you liked it... i guess not since it's so short but i'll make it up on the next chapter.

Read and review pls... I'm in desperate need for that. I don't mind violent reactions.

Thanks for the people who liked it, and also for those who reviewed.


	3. We Meet Again

**A Melody of Memories**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Daa Daa Daa

Sorry for the long wait… I had been busy with school

So here is Part 3… enjoy!

* * *

**Part 3-We Meet Again**

After 8 years, she stepped on the territory of Heiomachi once again. She breathed the air she once breathed as a teenager. Now that she's a 22 years old professional violinist, she was invited to the open-air Spring Concert. She felt happy now that she has come back to this place. Holding her violin case and her other luggage, she went into a black car that was waiting for her.

At the Saionji temple, Kanata was sitting on the place where he and Miyu used to look at the moon. He reminisced those days. How he wished he could see his beloved once more. He took out the envelope she gave him when she left. It was the music that she composed. He turned the page and saw her handwritten note.

He smiled as he read it again and turned the page where the notes were. He went to his room and got the flute. He played the melody, with his heart, soul and mind poured onto it. As he ended the piece, a soft breeze blew and the Sakura petals danced with the gentle gust.

His father came home from the supermarket. "Almost perfect son, almost perfect…" his father remarked, "But it would sound better if you had a duet."

"How come you know this kind of stuff, Oyaji?" he asked his father.

"I'm not an uneducated monk, son. I have been in school, too. Music was one of my favorite subjects, you know" he told his son. Kanata laughed because of his father's answer.

"Seriously, you're kidding, right?" he asked, stopping his laughter.

"I am serious Kanata," his father replied quite annoyed.

There was a silence between the father and son. Finally, Hoshou asked, "Is that Miyu's remembrance?"

"Uh… yeah." He replied.

"Now I know…" his father muttered.

"What?" he asked.

"Why you have been playing that piece…" Hoshou said, "Oh yeah… you know about that open-air concert, right?"

He nodded. Hoshou added, "And Miyu is going to perform there."

"What!? Really?" he seemed shocked but extremely happy.

After their talk, he seemed happy all day. _'Ah, the power of love over my son… Isn't it wonderful?' _he thought as he sipped his tea and watched his son sweep around the place.

The next day, Kanata needed to go to the University in the afternoon for his work as a researcher. As he walked on the streets, he saw a blonde girl with emerald eyes running away from a lot of bodyguards and fans.

"Miyu?"

When she heard the man utter her name and his face quite familiar, she grabbed him and showed him to everyone. "Can't you stop me for awhile? I just wanted to see my fiancé!" she announced. Her male fans cried while her female fans commented on her 'fiancé'.

"Fiancé?"

"Isn't he Mr. Saionji?" asked one girl.

"Saionji?" Miyu mumbled. She looked at him and Kanata winked. Miyu's jaw dropped. _'The person I wanted to see badly…'_

"Yes… Mr. Kanata Saionji. He is our teacher in English and he's also a researcher in the University," she informed the violinist.

Miyu told the bodyguards and the fans to let them be. They went to a nearby coffee shop.

"Sorry about awhile ago…" Miyu said, following a laugh.

"It sure is hard to be popular, ne Miyu?" he asked.

The waitress took their orders. Miyu ordered a mocha frappe and chocolate chip cookies while Kanata ordered a cup of black coffee. Then, they continued their chat.

"Yeah… So, we haven't contacted each other for awhile."

Kanata nodded. "Do you still have contact with Nanami and Aya?"

"Yeah. Nanami is going to debut as a seiyuu while Aya is still scriptwriting. I also know that Santa and Aya are going out already." Miyu said.

"I can't believe my best friend got a girlfriend first."

"It's because you're too slow, Kanata Saionji."

"How about you Miyu, did you go out with someone?"

"No. I don't have time for dates. And…" Miyu turned red.

"And?"

"Have you practiced the piece?" she diverted the conversation.

"What piece?"

"_A Melody of Memories?"_

"Yeah… I don't know if I did it right, though." He said as a slight evidence of embarrassment crossed his face.

"I never thought The Great Kanata Saionji would practice my composition." She teasingly said.

"But how did you know I had a flute?" he asked.

"Sources…" she simply stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Miyu just smiled and said, "Sorry, can't tell you."

"Whatever," he uttered.

Their orders came. Miyu thanked the waitress for her service. There was silence between the two. Suddenly, Miyu flushed and looked at her drink as she said, "I missed you Kanata. Did you miss me?"

He was surprised by the question. He had the same flushed look like Miyu's as he replied, "Yes. Of course, I did." He looked right at Miyu's eyes. They were sparkling emeralds. Suddenly, Kanata's phone rang. _'Damn, if my phone hadn't rung, I'd been in trance or something by now. I'd look stupid. I love today's timings,' _he thought.

He excused himself and answered the phone.

"Moshi moshi. Kanata Saionji, speaking."

"Hello, are you coming today? A girl from your English class told me that it seems you were not coming because your fiancée is here."

"I don't have a fiancée but I think I cannot come."

"Okay. Since you had a perfect attendance and you never run late, I'll give you this chance."

"Thanks. Bye," he ended the call.

"Sorry if I'm bothering you…" she apologized. "That was nothing," he said nonchalantly. When they finished their food, they continued talking in the park.

"This place has changed a lot." She commented.

"What would you expect in place where you haven't visited in ages?"

Miyu heaved a sigh and reminisced the crazy yet fun memories they had here. As Miyu's mind drifted with the river of her memories, Kanata adored her beauty and ways. _'She still is the same Miyu I lived with before. Only her physical appearance changed but deep inside she still is the Miyu Kouzuki I once knew,' _he told himself as he stared at the violinist. Then, a couple called Kanata's name and so their world of thoughts were shook.

"Isn't that Christine and Nozoumo?" Miyu asked.

"Yeah…" Kanata replied.

The couple went to them and greeted the two. "Kanata, is she your girlfriend?" Nozoumo asked.

"No. Don't you remember? This is Miyu Kozouki," he said.

"MIYU!? IS THAT REALLY YOU!?" exclaimed the two.

She flicked a nervous smile and answered them yes. She thought she would receive a crazy greeting from them. Instead, she received the unexpected. "Wow. You have changed a lot Miyu. You're more beautiful than before," Nozoumo complimented as he gave her a red rose. She thought he would spin her around like what he used to do.

Christine smiled and said, "I agree. Long time no see too. You haven't gone to this place for several years, ne?" She expected a killer glare or hysterical rants from her. But what the hell happened?

Miyu nodded. "And I believe that you'll play in the Spring Concert," Christine added. She nodded again.

"Thanks for the short chat but we need to go now," Christine said as she checked the time.

"Mama and Papa are waiting in the mansion. So, we bid you au revoir!" Nozoumo said as they saw a grandiose limousine waiting for them. They walked in and set off.

"Since when did Christine stop her rants when you are with someone else?" Miyu asked.

"First, she stopped her ranting in 10th grade when she knew that Nozoumo was her betrothed." He simply stated.

"What!? Really?" she was surprised by his statement.

"Yeah… All of us were really shocked. Christine stopped her crazy acts and Nozoumo stopped showering roses all over Heiomachi," he continued, "At first, they felt awkward around each other until they accepted their fate. They learned to love each other and _voila!_"

"Wow…People really do change no matter what they were before and I really missed a lot, ne?"

"Yeah… Quite a lot. Why won't we go to the temple? I'll tell you other things that you missed."

In the temple, Kanata, Miyu and Hoshou talked about the past events over a cup of tea. They talked about their past and Hoshou kept on teasing both of them.

"Why won't you have lunch with us sometime?" Housho offered.

"Uhm… sure Uncle Housho, if it's alright…" she shyly said.

"Of course it's alright," he said as he smiled, "You're like a daughter to me, you know."

She thanked him with a bow. "You don't need to be too formal, Miyu. " Housho said.

The monk looked at the time. "Oh no, I must go now… I have something to attend to. See you!" he said as he fled.

Miyu and Kanata were now alone in the house. Kanata rose and offered her to go outside before the silence deafened them. Miyu suggested the place where they used to sit and watch the moon. "I think it's getting dark now." He said as he noticed the dimming skies.

"Isn't it better? I'll get to see the stars and the moon just like before." Miyu said, "But the skies have no stars yet so I guess dinner first would be nice."

He nodded and then remembered that Miyu didn't know how to cook. "So, what if you'll make dinner?" Kanata challenged. She smirked and with much confidence firing her up, she said, "Bring it on! I took lessons in cooking too so you won't tease me again."

"So… the kitchen is yours for a while. But don't take too much time." He teasingly said and winked.

* * *

A/N: I noticed that un this chapter, they often eat.

-Sorry for the oh-so-long wait. Writer's block (more like a black-out) + school work + chores my life. That's my life's formula for now. I'll try to make it faster.

-Sorry if I really suck… but if you like it then I love you! (just kidding)

-Reviews are always welcome… good or bad, I don't care :)

Thank you very much


	4. Dolce

**A Melody of Memories**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Daa Daa Daa.

For those who reviewed, you were a great help for me. So, thank you so much :)

Part 4… Enjoy!!~

Happy New Year everyone!~

* * *

**Part 4 – Dolce**

'_If he won't believe I already know how to cook, then he would have to see for himself,' _she confidently thought. She began to prepare the necessary ingredients and kitchen ware. She is supposed to make miso soup, fish cutlet, and pumpkin cookies. _'But I highly doubt he'll like my cooking since I always stay late during my cooking class since it's not good enough…' _she thought as she recalled the times when her teacher stares at her dish, with the 'is this edible?' look. She lets out a sigh and continues cooking.

While waiting, Kanata being Kanata, reads a very thick manga. He supposed that Miyu will take a long time even if she took cooking lessons.

'_I wonder if Miyu really learned how to cook…' _Kanata thought, _'and I hope it is edible… poor food in Miyu's hands. I pity you!'_

Miyu had finished garnishing the dishes. Now she is ready to serve it. "Dinner's ready!" she shouted. Kanata was going to enter the dining room while Miyu was going to put the soup bowl on the table. Accidentally, Miyu slipped and the soup spilled. Kanata caught her. They stared at each other for a while. Realizing that they were both wet, Kanata began to chuckle and soon Miyu laughed. "You're so clumsy…" Kanata noted.

"I've noticed," said Miyu in an almost sarcastic manner.

They ate their dinner without the miso soup. Kanata silently enjoyed the food. Although it appears to be not so nice, the taste is really good.

"So, what do you think?" asked Miyu hopefully.

"Edible… It looks awful but OK," he commented nonchalantly.

'_Does that mean…'_

"So do you like it?" she asked.

"I guess…"

'_Give me a definite answer! Damn it!' _she began to feel irritated.

Seeing a sour expression on the girl's face, Kanata wanted to tease her. He especially missed teasing this blonde girl. "What if I say it's…" Kanata said.

'_It's what? Delicious?'_ Miyu thought excitedly and full of hope that Kanata would like the food.

"Terrible." This word that came from Kanata crushed all of Miyu's hopes in cooking good food. Her aura suddenly turned dark. "I see…" Miyu said while bowing her head in defeat.

Kanata began to chuckle and eventually became laughter. Miyu lifted her head and asked him, "What's funny?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," he said in between laughs.

"Do you think it's terrible if I'm still eating it?" he asked while observing the oh-so-childish woman. She blinked and thought about. "That makes sense…" she wondered in a small voice. "You're so hateful! I thought you have changed already but you're still that immature Kanata I know," she said in a childish pouty manner.

Soon, they realized that they were heartily laughing. It grew dark faster than they expected. They looked at the clear and dark evening sky. The moon seemed fuller this time. Was it the moon or just them, feeling happier and breaking the chain of boredom in their lives? Reliving the memories they had when they were younger, the two felt more energetic than the usual. They sat there just looking at the moon. Kanata took a quick glance at Miyu. His lips curved into a small smile and looked at his friend's face illuminated with the pale moonlight. Miyu began to talk without looking at him. She asked out of nowhere, "Are you going to the open-air concert?"

Kanata said yes. He wished her good luck and to do her best. Miyu, then, remembered about the piece. "May you please play the flute for me? Play my composition, pretty please?" she pleaded. The boy rose and went to his room without question. He went back with the flute and music sheet. He positioned his arms and the mouthpiece in front of his lips. Then, he began playing the melody. Miyu watched and listened to him closely. She can't help remembering the times when they were young, together with Wannya, Ruu and the gang. Crazy, fun, dramatic, she didn't know how to describe those times. The melody shifted to its sweet part. She smiled inwardly as she heard this part. _'This part is especially dedicated for the times when the two of us stop. Like in those times wherein I fall over him or he falls over me; those awkward times…'_ she told herself as she recalled those events. _'I wish time could pause and hit the rewind button. Then, I wish it would all slow down x32 and cherish every single moment, whether good or bad,' _she silently prayed.

Kanata observed the very sullen Miyu in front of him. Was she thinking of something deep? He didn't want to disturb her and he was just in the middle of the music. He wants the music, empowered by his emotions, longings and impossible wishes, to flood the room and their hearts connect to each other through the melody. Whoever listens to it may feel the real intention and sentiment of the composition of a fourteen-year-old Miyu. Then, he saw a small teardrop escape from her eyes. Did his music connect with her heart? He didn't dare to stop since he wants to finish it for her. Another tear dropped. This time he was about to stop but Miyu signaled him to continue and he did so. He ended the piece majestically yet with a hint of sadness and happiness. Miyu let her tears run down. He cannot leave her sobbing without comfort so he pulled her near him. He didn't mind getting his shirt wet from the tears. All he wanted was to comfort her in that moment. She was crying without an explainable reason, but why do they need reasons when only the heart can tell what the real feelings that lie under?

Only music can explain and nothing more. Words cannot express what music wants to relay and music does not fully get the genuine sentiment of the heart.

She wiped her tears and smiled at him. "I'm sorry Kanata. I'm being over dramatic again. I don't even know what's up with me crying all of a sudden," but she realized silently, _'He is still the same Kanata indeed. The friend who is always there and you can lean on… the same ol' Kanata.'_

Kanata didn't say anything but in return he smiled warmly. Her eyes began to form tears but she didn't want to cry again. She reverted the subject to their dessert, the pumpkin cookies. "I know you're obsessed with pumpkins and it's my first time baking pumpkin cookies. I have tried butter, chocolate chip and others," she explained. He reached out his hand to the plate of weird looking cookies. He looked at it in a scrutinizing way… more like her instructor's infamous 'Is this edible?' look. But he ate it anyways. He seemed delighted with the taste. "Wow! This is actually nice…" he uttered while munching.

"Don't talk while your mouth is full," she reminded like a mother would to her child.

Then, they chatted there more and more.

After all of those, it was almost 10:00 PM. She barely noticed time passing by. "I think I have to walk you to the place you're staying in," Kanata suggested.

"But you don't have to…" Miyu said.

"I'd be a bad 'fiancé' if I won't…" he cut off her statement.

"Fiancé? Since when were you my fiancé?" she asked, quite surprised.

"Uhm… Since a while ago? You started it all," he blamed her. Miyu then recalled what happened.

"This is a sure disaster…" she said negatively. Then, an idea struck her.

"What if you'll play as my fiancé… from now on? You heard oji-san awhile ago… the rumor spreads like a virus!" she convinced him. Kanata thought it for awhile but eventually agreed to it. "Great!" Miyu said with a smile on her face but he seemed embarrassed about their current 'relationship'.

"Don't worry. It's just a role-playing game," she encouraged.

She clung her arm to his and they walked side by side.

When they reached the place, a four star hotel, Kanata dropped her in the entrance of her room. "So, see you around, I guess," Kanata said. He pulled her nearer and he seemed to embrace her. But the truth is he whispered, "What's the next thing? Are we gonna see each other tomorrow?"

Miyu answered, "I'm in the music room of the university at 4:00 PM until 5:00PM and the hotel music room at approximately 10:30 AM until 2:30PM. The rest is my free time."

He kissed her cheek and said, "This is going to be embarrassing Ms. Kouzuki. I hope you should know how to think before you act,"

"I just never learn. Good night! See you tomorrow," Miyu said before they parted and went to where they should be.

* * *

That was a refreshing one! Sorry I haven't updated for so long because I lost enthusiasm and now it came back. I hope you enjoyed. Hit the review button if you wish. Hope you have a very blessed and fresh year this 2009!~


	5. Threat

**A Melody of Memories**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Daa Daa Daa.

For those who reviewed, I can't stop saying thank you. You've been energizers to me. But kill me for my slowness… I've not been that busy but my writer's block again. Ugh!

Part 5 :)

:::a little editing done since I forgot to save it. Blame my forgetfulness:::

* * *

**Part 5-Threat**

Miyu Kouzuki practiced for their upcoming concerto. The ensemble was near perfect in playing Beethoven's Symphony No. 7 (one of the pieces for the concert) and it was a great joy for them. They have nearly perfected all their pieces and all they hoped was their luck on the day itself. The members had to rest because they were practicing non-stop since they started in the morning.

Miyu took a deep breath and exhaled. She was nervous about many things like the critiquing about her compositions and so on. These nerve-wracking train of thoughts were cut off by her fellow musicians. Saori, the twenty-year-old flute player with wavy Irish red hair, sapphire blue eyes, and healthy fair skin asked the violinist "Is it true that you're engaged?"

"Says who?" she asked without thinking. But then she remembered the occurrence yesterday. "Oh… of course! How could I forget?! Yes, I am," she inserted nervously, and faked a laugh.

"But you said you were an N.B.N.C.?" asked Yuki, the cellist with ebony-black hair, forest green-eyes and pale skin.

"What's N.B.N.C.?" the oh-so-naïve Miyu asked.

"No Boyfriend, no crush," the two chorused.

"But how could you lie to us Miyu?" their dramatic 57-year-old conductor named Shiroyuki Amamiya butted in, "Is that why you kept on ignoring my proposal of getting married?"

"Uhm… sorry if I'll hurt you with these words Amamiya-san but you're too old. Your age is near my parents'… so no," she said softly, with a matching sweatdrop on her forehead. Their conductor left with a dark, depressed aura while her colleagues kept on asking her questions like she was in a gossipy talk show.

She hoped that practices would resume so her friends wouldn't keep on putting her in the _hot seat_ and at last Kami-sama answered her silent prayers. "Okay, let's resume practice. Break's over," the conductor announced while tapping the baton on the music sheet stand. Then, they resumed playing their instruments.

* * *

The clock's hand pointed at five and they called it a day. The musicians were evidently tired especially the ones who played woodwind and brass instruments (they were as red as tomatoes). They now exited the University's music room, except for Miyu who still had her violin in hand and played the melody she composed. She was so absorbed by her own music that she didn't even hear the door creak and footsteps to her direction.

"Hey!" a voice called nonchalantly that startled her and made her bow slid on the strings in quite a violent manner and produced a screeching sound. She got irritated and snapped, "Don't you even know how to knock on the door? Can't you see…?" She stopped when she saw those amber eyes and chocolate brown hair.

"Kanata!" she gasped, "I thought it was someone else… I'm so sorry."

"Apology accepted," he said with a friendly smile. "So wanna eat dinner somewhere? Let's call it a 'date'."

"Okay…" she agreed as if it was just a simple matter, but it won't be as simple as she thought it would be.

* * *

They walked side by side but they seemed just like friends and not a 'couple' like what they should be. Miyu sensed someone behind them so she turned around and saw no one. She ignored it. '_Maybe I'm being paranoid again…'_ she thought as she shoved away her feeling. "Is there something wrong?" Kanata asked. She shook her head and smiled. Then, she took his arm and continued walking. Little does she know that her feelings were actually correct.

They were in a riverside restaurant. The lights were quite dim and the half moon gave them extra 'romantic' lighting. They sat across each other and chatted about what happened during their day. Miyu still gets that feeling of being followed and goes the same with Kanata. After the waiter took their order, Kanata asked in a low, almost whispering voice, "Do you think someone's following us? I can feel somebody looking at us."

"I think so too. Why'd you think I would hug your arm all of a sudden?" she replied.

"Maybe because you're really in love with me?" he guessed jokingly as he placed his elbows on the table and placed his head on his palm.

"In your dreams, Saionji," she said.

"Oh really…" he said, feigning disbelief.

"Let's just stick to the 'couple' mode, okay?" she diverted so it wouldn't lead to something else.

"It is what we're doing right now. I can be a great actor since I became the main character of many school plays," he said informingly.

"Courtesy of Aya…" Miyu added.

Their short chat was cut by the waiter who served their order. They ate silently until Miyu said, "I'm positive that someone is spying on us."

"Yeah… I can still feel them," Kanata agreed.

They looked around. Miyu spotted familiar hair colors, black, brown and ash. She's positive they are… "Yuki… Saori… Amamiya-san…" she muttered out of nowhere.

"What?" Kanata puzzled.

"They're my colleagues, Yuki, Saori and Amamiya-san," she answered, "I'm sure they are those people on that table." She pointed the table with three customers looking at the menu. Miyu excused herself and went to the table. The threesome was sweating and rehearsing their lines so that she would believe it's a coincidence.

Then, a shadow suddenly blocked their light. It was Miyu. They smiled at her nervously and greeted her. "So, are you spying on us?" she asked.

"N-n-no!" Yuki answered stuttering "You see, w-we want t-to try o-o-out the-e-e fo-o-o-od he-e-re."

"My brother said he liked it here," said Saori with a smile. She was so accustomed to lying that she didn't have to feel nervous.

"But I thought you didn't have a brother?" Yuki innocently puzzled. Saori nudged her while Miyu crossed her arms, waiting for them to tell the truth.

Yuki asked exasperatedly, "Why can't we just tell her that we're sp—" Saori covered Yuki's mouth to prevent her from spilling information. She smiled nervously while Miyu still stood there, her arms crossed and her foot now tapping the floor.

Amamiya-san looked at Kanata from a distance while the girls are busy. He was observing him from head to toe. _'No wonder Miyu chose him…he's handsome,' _he admitted sadly and sighed.

"It's obvious you're spying on us. Have to go. Kanata's waiting for me," Miyu said nonchalantly. She turned and walked back to her table but the two girls zoomed to her fake 'fiancé' and started asking questions about their relationship. All Kanata did was make up a story but he'd glance at Miyu for approval. Obviously, the girls forgot about the old man they were with though he was watching them from a distance.

* * *

It was a long night for both of them. Saori, Yuki and Amamiya-san were behind them so they should act all sweet and try their hardest not to blow their cover. When it was time to say goodbye, the tow girls looked at them romantically. 'Uh-oh…' they both thought. "I think…" Miyu whispered, "… they expect us to…" Kanata finished her sentence nervously, and in the same manner, "…kiss?"

"Duh… that's what engaged couples do. I guess…" she said still in that whispering volume. He kissed her on the cheek and said "See you tomorrow, okay? Good night." She smiled in relief and bid him good night.

* * *

That night, Miyu had a hard time trying to get to sleep because Saori and Yuki talked about Kanata and his romanticism (_"It seems he's not the type who'd say I love you but his actions make you… ahh…melt" "Not to mention, he's hot!" "Kyaaaa!~"_). Their squealing made her eardrums bleed. They were like chickens who would cluck nonstop in her room. Why did they just talk about that in their own rooms?

"Girls… we need to sleep. We have to get up early tomorrow," she said tiredly.

"Sure…" Saori and Yuki chorused. They went to their respective rooms and left Miyu alone and at peace. She was almost in deep sleep until her phone rung. "Hello?" she answered groggily.

An unfamiliar voice said, "Every music sheet has its double bar line, Miss Kouzuki. Everything has to end," and then the mysterious caller hung up. Miyu was so shocked that she couldn't move, petrified and supposing it was a death threat.

Questions ran through her brain like cars in a highway (_Is this a threat? Will I perform or not? Did I offend someone, in one way or another? What will I do now?_). She didn't know whether to call the police or not. Instead she thought of her friends. She called her friends but they all didn't answer their phones. They might be in their deep sleep since it's already past midnight. She didn't want to bother them so she kept it to herself. She tried to lull herself to sleep but she couldn't even shut her eyes. Knowing someone out there is going to kill you isn't a joke and if it's a prank, it's not funny. It drained almost all the blood out of Miyu. She remembered that she hadn't called one of them yet… Kanata. She got up and dialed his number. When he heard his voice, she broke down to tears.

"What happened Miyu?" he asked in a worrying tone.

"S-someone sent-t me a death threat," she said in between sobs.

Kanata gasped. A death threat… "I'll be right there. Meet me in the lounge in fifteen minutes," he said. She thought his voice was comforting enough. Thank God Kanata was there or else she didn't know what would happen to her. She answered weakly, "Y-yes." And they both hung up.

* * *

After fifteen minutes, Miyu met Kanata at the lounge. Her eyes were puffy, evident that she had cried. When he saw her, he quickly drew her closer and Miyu took the invitation of embracing him. Once again, he didn't mind getting his shirt wet again. Kanata invited her to have tea in the café and talk about the details of what really had happened. The three minutes of their talking over the phone contained sobs and only a few words.

It took a long time before Miyu had composed herself. Then, they talked about it. She told everything to him. Then, her tears freely flowed. "Thank you," she said while smiling. She wiped her tears away and smiled gratefully. "Think of it as a prank. I'd be there to protect you. I promise… if ever anything happens," he said comfortingly as he held her hand.

* * *

He accompanied her back to the room. She was a little relieved with Kanata by her side but the fear still didn't leave her. He asked him if he could stay until she falls asleep. And so, he did. They talked about stuff that dawn until Miyu was drowsy and the threat was off her mind. He observed her as she tossed around. He found her cute… unusually cute.

'_Oh no… what was I thinking? But I liked her before, didn't I? Did she even know my feelings? I didn't even dare say I like her, just kiss her… and I think that I was a jerk. I didn't even respect her in that way… but I have to stop thinking about that. What's done is done. I just have to find out if my feelings today are the same feelings I have for her before,'_ he thought.

Then, his reverie was cut he heard her make struggling sounds. He looked at her. She was sweating and panting heavily. She was obviously having a nightmare so he woke her up. When her mind registered that Kanata was there in front of her, Miyu quickly hugs him and cries. Again, our brunette comforts our blonde friend. He whispered words that made her calm down. They stayed like that for a while until Miyu had settled. Blushing furiously, she asked him, "Can you… uhm… stay here… uhm… beside me?"

He was surprised by her unexpected request and he felt his cheeks hot. He'd never been in the same bed with a woman before. Miyu noticed his tomato red face so she said while waving her hands in front and her blush turned into a deeper shade, "Don't think of perverted stuff, okay?" then she averted her gaze downwards,"I'm just too afraid." He smiled at her and took her invitation. The two of them lied down and still red from the embarrassment. They faced the ceiling and hoped that the invisible sheep they were counting would help them fall asleep.

After half an hour, Miyu ended in Kanata's arms with the feeling of security and comfort. Kanata can smell the vanilla mint scent of her hair, and feel her soft pale skin and medium body frame. He felt a little awkward because he hadn't been in this situation before but he felt happy because Miyu seemed more relaxed than a while ago. "Is this OK for you?" she suddenly asked. "Yeah…" he said, "As long as you're fine."

Miyu's heart made a leap and her cheeks turn pink. She hoped Kanata didn't feel her heart thump, considering their closeness. What was happening now? She didn't know. _'Is this what they call love? But is this real love or just a simple crush case? Oh… I don't know what to think anymore! What is this feeling anyway? The feeling of being cared of and wanting to reciprocate it… is this love?'_ she thought. She shoved away the thoughts of love and rested on Kanata's chest unconsciously. They drifted to dreamland even before they knew it.

* * *

Their days and nights were endless. Endless in the sense that it was tiring because of their work, and thinking over some stuff like love makes them more exhausted. Miyu wished nights like the one they spent after their so-called 'date' lasted forever. Of course she didn't want the death threat part but in the security of the arms of the one she… erm… admires is enough to bring comfort and ease.

After much exhaustion, the concerto was now three days ahead. Her most awaited moment will come… and probably her most feared too.

* * *

**A/N:** Ahh… I'm finally done with this chapter. It's quite long and I had a hard time with words to put. It's perfectly pictured in my mind and I hope you got the same picture I envisioned. Anyway, thanks for reading the chapter. If you're expecting something more intimate than a kiss, I tell you, quit it. I'm not the person who does that. Or maybe I'll think about it. ;)

I'm such a shrew and I love it! Oh yeah… I'll thank my reviewers in advance (o^___^o) ja ne!~ Pray for me and my exams this week and for everyone. We don't know what life has in store for us. Thank you!


	6. Surprise!

**A Melody of Memories**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daa Daa Daa!

* * *

**

**Chapter 6-Surprise!**

The morning sun rays woke Miyu up. At last, after a few hours they'll be performing in front of all the people of Heiomachi. She might even recognize some of them. She was so excited yet fear didn't leave her. The supposed death threat is still scaring her wits. Miyu didn't tell anything to the group or any of her friends about the threat and pretended that nothing happened at all. This threat, though, had brought her some realization… reflections about her feelings. She wasn't conscious of it at first but when her heart leapt she had been thinking of love like a lovesick teenager.

Her question was still unanswered: What is _love_?

She knows what it is but isn't sure of what it really is. She became unsure since she had watched her friends tell about love and how the world changed with it, and the next month will cry on her lap and tell her love is a lie. She felt she was wiser as a teenager than a woman.

Suddenly, her heart began to pound faster and harder than usual. She had an intuition something dangerous would happen. _'Oh no… so that person will really come and kill me,'_ she silently concluded as she became pale. Then, her thinking was interrupted by a knock on her door. Her soul almost jumped out of her body but when she answered the door, it was just Saori and Yuki.

"Hurry up, Miyu. It is already half past seven and we have to be there five minutes after eight," Saori reminded. Miyu scurried off to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

Miyu was panting as she reached the hotel restaurant. She was greeted by popping confetti and unison "Happy Birthday!" Oh yeah, it is March 14th, her birthday. She even forgot it was the day she was born. She was happily greeted by her colleagues and gave her gifts. The others simply greeted her since they planned to give her gift later.

After breakfast, they went straight to practice. She expected her phone to ring any minute now… maybe a greeting from her parents, friends or anyone else. She went in the room, tuned her violin and assumed her position as everyone did the same, but no phone call was made. 'Maybe they forgot about it…' she thought sadly but shrugged it off since it's not as important as their music. As they played the first note, Miyu's phone suddenly rang and distracted everyone. She sheepishly grinned and excused herself from the staring musicians. Then, she answered the phone call.

"Happy birthday princess!" a familiar jolly male voice over the phone greeted.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed out of happiness. She was feeling better than ever. She thanked him for calling and asked how things are going. He kept on telling her to do her best and never get her nerves over things before handing the phone to her mother. "Darling, happy birthday!" she greeted and asked her a lot of questions while her daughter diligently answered. She finally sadly said, "I'm sorry Miyu, we can't come."

"It's alright."

"Maybe I'll leave Kanata to take care of you… After all he is your fiancé, right?"

"Mom!" Miyu gasped at the words she heard.

"What? Don't you think a famous violinist's words would spread to America?"

"It's just that… you believed it?"

"Of course… I know you have feelings for him since we left." She can feel her mother was winking on the other side of the line. Her jaw dropped since she didn't know how to respond… either to agree or disagree.

"Let's leave that topic aside and I might be disturbing you," Miki finally said after seconds of no response.

"Honestly, you disturbed our practice…"

"Sorry… and we have to go too. These young scientists and astronauts-in-training are a pain to us. They're know-it-alls. If they'd keep an attitude like that, they should have not needed our aid,"

"Teach them a lesson they'd never forget!"

"Sure. Good luck… for the concert and your love life." Again, her mother winked.

"Ma!" she exclaimed then calmly said, "Whatever… goodbye."

Then, they both hung up. Even though her mother teased her, she appreciated their call. They took some of their time just to communicate with her. She retuned to practice and made sure her phone was on silent mode.

In the afternoon, their conductor allowed them to have a free time of two hours. Miyu stood and stretched her arms. Then, she fished her phone from the bag and looked at the messages. She saw her friends' messages of greeting. She wished they could come if only they didn't have a lot of work. Being reminded of them, she missed their company. _'Thinking about the past doesn't do anything,'_ she thought as she shoved it away. Then, her phone rang. She picked it up. To her surprise, it was Kanata.

"Hello…" she said.

"Happy birthday!" he greeted with his tenor voice. She didn't know why but Miyu's knees went weaker as she heard his voice but made her delighted nonetheless. Everything associated to Kanata made her vulnerable these days… starting that day she thought deeply about love.

"Thanks."

"Turn around." And she did. She was surprised when she saw Kanata holding a gift and a couple of pink and white carnations. He was wearing a timid blush and handed her presents. She had reddened a little as she accepted it with a grateful smile. The two were oblivious a lot of eyes were watching them.

"Isn't he romantic?" whispered one of them.

The other suppressed her squeal, "He's so hot I could melt in his arms. Kouzuki-san sure has a good taste."

There were other comments that both of them didn't hear. "I heard that you have a two-hour break. Would you like to go to the temple for awhile?" he asked. She nodded immediately and they went there.

When they arrived at the temple, she was surprised again when she saw her former classmates and her friends gather around her and greet her a happy birthday. They 'Happy Birthday' in every language they could think of, and presented her a huge strawberry cake with 23 candles. She made a wish before blowing the candles all at once. The group cheered and gave her gifts and some had speeches for her too. She never felt this comfortable and happy since a long time ago. It was time to slice the cake and one of them cheered, "Saionji-kun should feed Miyu-chan." Then, others echoed until it became the request of the group. He reddened at this and when he looked at his so-called fiancée, she was as red as him.

"I-if you insist…" Kanata stuttered as he sliced a part of the cake and put it on the plate. He then whispered to her, "Are you okay with this?"

She smiled and nodded shyly. "It's for the sake of not blowing our cover…" she whispered back. He felt a pang of sadness in him but he told himself, 'Isn't this what the whole 'fiancé' thing is all about?' He put a creamy slice of strawberry cake in her mouth gingerly as he looked into those enticing emerald orbs. She looked at his amber eyes as she chewed and swallowed the slice. Amber meets Emerald. They stayed like that for awhile not noticing the guests were watching. Some sighed silently with this romantic moment while the others were tad jealous but didn't spoil the moment between them. Aya was madly taking down notes while Nanami grinned at the sight. Finally the two snapped out of their eye contact as Kanata wiped the cream off the corner of her mouth. They were close… dangerously close. Kanata was tempted to kiss those pink luscious lips but good thing he noticed the stares the group gave them. _'Oh no… what the hell was I thinking?'_ he mentally slapped himself. Some grinned and the others melted caused by the sweetness of the moment. They cheered once again and since then, Kanata could not face Miyu without reddening. So did Miyu. They were like guilty criminals.

'_Darn guilty as charged for loving every single moment, wanting everything to be real,'_ Miyu's heart shouted inaudibly, _'Guilty for loving you, Kanata Saionji.' _A small blush crept on her face as she realized that her mind was shouting stupidity again. Miyu's soul almost jumped out of her body when Kanata hollered her name. He jogged to her direction and told her that two hours had gone by.

She waved goodbye to everybody who was busy cleaning up and left with her escort, Kanata. The two were silent while going down the stairs until Miyu almost tumbled down the remaining fifty steps. If Kanata did not wrap his arms around her waist immediately, she would be flat dough at the end of the flight of stairs. "Be careful," he said softly as he pulled her back slightly and helped her regain her balance.

"You're a klutz, as always," he began teasing. Miyu fumed as Kanata laughed his heart out. Later on, she joined him. She wiped a stray tear from laughing and composed herself. Then, they talked freely as if the 'embarrassing' sweet moment they had didn't even exist.

-

Soon, it will be time for Miyu to perform on stage with the orchestra. The Japan National High School for the Arts orchestra was playing the enticing yet powerful _Nostradamus_. She was amazed with the dynamics and the speed of the song. She was also amazed with the kid's hands. She was like sliding her fingers on the piano but the fact is it was a hard piece… an extremely hard piece considering its tempo and notes. The girl, however, was enjoying it even though the music is creepy. The audience was awestruck. Their mouths were hanging open while they were caught in this petite redhead girl's magic. Come to think of it she looks quite familiar… maybe she'll come to congratulate her or introduce.

Miyu moved a little and felt a pair of eyes observing her. Whenever she moves, she feels the eyes are actually following her. She was distracted by the applause heard from the audience. She gathered her courage and herself altogether before she stepped on stage with her tuned violin. They took their positions and started to play. After playing a couple of pieces, Miyu began with the prelude to her personal piece, _A Melody of Memories_. The audience was focused on the performers since they were one of the most famous musical groups in Japan. Soon, almost all of them are under the spell of the music. Some didn't care, some listened but didn't feel the emotions, but the majority felt the sublime story of the music. As this was their final performance, the audience made a storm of applauses. Miyu felt fulfilled and they stood up and bowed in unison. Backstage, Kanata waited for her as he held a colorful bouquet of flowers. She smiled at him and walked to him.

"You were incredible tonight," he honestly said. He handed the bouquet.

"Thanks," she said as she received it. A lot of people were congratulating her; she congratulated her colleagues and the other performers; and they practically thanked everyone. The swarm of people slowly dissipated, but Miyu and Kanata remained so they could talk for awhile. Soon, the two of them are the only ones left.

"Miyu, I…" Kanata started but a gunshot was heard.

* * *

_**A/N: **Here is the sixth chapter. Thank everyone for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. So, now, who do you think was shot? Miyu, Kanata, or someone else? You just have to wait for the next chapter._

_I just can't get over with the musical experience I had yesterday so I was inspired to finish this. Now I have to go to do my school stuff…_


	7. Finale

**A Melody of Memories**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Daa Daa Daa!**_

_Thanks again for reading and reviewing~! I really appreciate it. Really…_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7-Finale**

There was panic all around. A body was shot and now rushed to the emergency room. The doctors put on their surgical attire and readied for the patient. The other party was pacing back and forth, sitting nervously and saying silent prayers for the safety of the patient.

To get a clearer view of the situation let's see what happened…

_Flashback_

Kanata was about to say something but he quickly embraced Miyu protectively. The blonde girl's eyes widened as she heard the gunshot and saw blood spurt from the guy's body. For a second, she was paralyzed by fear until the killer revealed himself. But what's this? Their conductor appeared behind and hit the nape of the killer's neck to knock him out of consciousness. "Miyu!" he called out, "Call the ambulance. Quick!" Miyu grabbed the phone in her pocket and dialed the emergency number. She managed to talk to the operator amidst choking and tears. Shiroyuki, meanwhile, called the police and told the details about the assault.

Kanata looked at her as if he was glancing at her for the last time. Miyu's tears uncontrollably rolled down her cheeks. "I-I have protected y-you, Mi-yu. Even t-though we're only a pretend c-couple, I… I love you. B-before I die, I-I want you to know," he managed to say even though his breath was running short. She hushed him and choked, "D-don't die, p-please. I… I l-love you too." She planted a small kiss on his forehead and laced her fingers onto his and held them like there would be no tomorrow.

A few moments later, the ambulance arrived and a group of men handled his body carefully and put him on a stretcher. They hurriedly went inside the ambulance. They were doing first-aid procedures to buy time for his life while Miyu still held on his hand, hoping that he'd survive. _'He will… he will…He will survive,'_ she assured herself so she won't cry but it made it worse.

_-End of flashback-_

Miyu prayed every prayer she knew in those two hours they consumed saving his life. Nanami, Chris, and Nozomu were there quietly sitting down and probably praying and hoping he'd still live. Their blonde friend was breaking in tears every thirty minutes. Whoever she hugs would be her human tissue for the next couple of minutes. Aya arrived breaking the silence with her clacking heels and told her best friend as she hugged her, "I won't ask you if you're alright because I know you feel bad. Let's just hope he will be saved." Expectedly, her hot tears ran down again.

After a few moments, Shiroyuki, Saori, and Yuki arrived. They came from the police and the gray-haired man took care of the things needed. They sat with them, exchanging looks of worry. As Miyu calmed down a little, they told her the killer was a good friend of the Kouzuki's in America. This shocked Miyu more. _'Maybe this person was jealous of mama and papa. But I can still remember, whenever I visit, he gives me chocolates, teddy bears, and pastries,' _she thought but tears rolled down once again. The world was cruel for her. It makes her taste the goodness because soon the bitterness would arrive.

Then, her phone rang. "Hello Miyu," her mother's concerned voice rang in her ears.

"Mama!" she began to cry again.

"Miyu, we're alright… let's hope Kanata-kun would be okay soon." Her father's voice then entered. Her parents wanted to comfort her if only distance wasn't a barrier. They talked to her and then to some of her friends before they handed it to Shiroyuki. If Miyu had herself pulled together, she would have cared to ask why it was handed to him.

Shiroyuki Amamiya, they later discovered, was the brother of another good friend of the Kouzuki's. Miyu's parents asked him to keep an eye on her since she was in their ensemble and they trust him. Everyone was shocked by this piece of statement but Miyu was too numb to care. She was remained silent and unmoved by the things she heard… or maybe she really didn't hear them due to shock.

Soon, the doctor emerged from the operating room. Miyu looked up with her bloodshot eyes, evident of the pain and grief she's experiencing. The doctor removed his surgical mask and announced that the bullet was safely removed from Kanata's body. They all sighed in relief and then the doctor continued explaining Kanata's not-so-good condition.

* * *

'_I just said I love him but I still don't know if I'm going to lose him…'_ she pondered as she looked at the face behind the oxygen mask. She didn't mind listening to the monotonous beeping of the machines if it meant being assured Kanata's not going away. The doctor promised he'd be awake in any minute but we do not know what might happen.

For a span of three days, Kanata had been unconscious since the day he was shot. Miyu was always there by his side. She discovered her feelings were love, but why must she discover it now that everything is like a spinning top? She occasionally talked to him and told him how stupid she was not to realize so early that she loved him. If this incident would not have happened, maybe they would still be clueless of what they feel. Her tears would fall whenever she thinks of losing him. She still doesn't lose hope and she'd be holding unto her faith until he wakes up. Her friends were there for support and help. Shiroyuki and her parents managed the legal things regarding putting justice in this situation. She was thankful since she didn't deal with this burden alone. She had support in her falling moments.

It was another of those mornings wherein she woke up from her tear-stained sleeps. She was woken up by the sun's rays and… a hand. There was a hand on her head and it seemed ruffling her hair. She bolted up and saw a conscious Kanata smiling behind that oxygen mask. It seemed that she had been back to life too as she realized she wasn't dreaming. Soon, the nurse came in to remove his mask and replace his dextrose. Miyu was more than happy in her week-long wait for this moment. Tears of happiness broke out of their dams and flowed freely on her cheeks. "I thought I was going to lose you," she said as she controlled her tears from flowing; instead it still kept on going. He sat up slowly and reached for her hand to squeeze it reassuringly as he told her, "But now all that matters is I survived, and it's all because of you." She smiled amidst the tears and told him of what had happened during his unconscious state.

* * *

It's been a few months since the incident. The trials were still on going and the case was now slowly and carefully solved. Kanata was slowly recovering from his condition and from time to time Miyu comes to take care of him. They now had admitted to the public that their engagement was just a fake but they are in a relationship. They didn't react violently to that but instead there was a certain support especially to those who have been there with her (namely Saori, Yuki, Aya, Nanami, and others).

One day, at the temple where it all started, Miyu and Kanata watched the cherry blossoms fall. It was a really beautiful sight especially with the full moon and the stars hanging on the clear might sky. There was a warm silence until Kanata's fidgety voice called, "Miyu…"

The blonde turned to him with those curious emerald orbs. If he'd say he loves her, he doesn't get this anxious even if he rarely says what he feels. "I…" there was it again… hesitation.

The brunet cleared his throat and asked her to dance. He turned the radio on and the track _'Moon River'_ played. A small smile crawled on her moonlit face and slipped into a dancing position. They danced gracefully and lovingly to the romantic music. In the middle of the song, he spun her around and stopped. Her curiosity roused again. "I'm such an idiot…" she heard him mutter as he fished something out of his pocket. She began to think _'Could it be…'_

She was cut off as he asked her, "Do you love me?"

She replied, "Yes, of course. I do."

"Can you stand me?"

"Yeah… sure I can."

"Are you ready to fly and be with me forever, co-pilot?"

"Yeah… I am."

As she realized what these questions meant, she found no words to escape her mouth. He knelt on one knee and placed a captivating yet simple diamond ring on her finger. "And I guess you'll say yes if I'd ask you to marry me," he said as he couldn't hide his grin.

"Of course, I do!" she said as she collapsed on the ground. Then, as if scripted, the rain fell without warning as their lips met in a warm, heartfelt kiss.

Now, Miyu has another music sheet to fill with great feelings and melodies; what she had learned from these people; and her hopes and aspirations for her future… rather _their_ future.

End

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Now, I can't believe I finished another story (chaptered)! Yay for me! Yay for you too… you've reached this long and your patience is undeniably strong (unlike mine… ahaha!) I'm sorry to disappoint some of you. But hey! You gave me ideas… and you know who you are, just in case. Now, I'm going to work for Forgotten, which I have forgotten due to lots of schoolwork, just like everybody else. Hope you enjoyed this story and I appreciate what you think of it. I don't mind criticisms… I actually want them. There's always room for improvement. _

_~io sono mi-cchi  
_


End file.
